Taker
by xXLauren MusicXx
Summary: She was a taker. Not a heartbreaker. Mei/D'Jok one-shot inspired by Alexz Johnson's song 'Taker'.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Galactik Football or 'Taker' by Alexz Johnson.**

**Taker**

Truth be told, she had no idea what led her to fall for him.

In the beginning he thought of her as shallow and two-faced. In the beginning she thought of him as cocky and obnoxious. They were both so different yet so alike. So much so they couldn't realise that they had one strong point in their personalities that matched:

They were both takers.

Just different kinds.

She had envied him many times for being in the position on the team that he was. Striker...the person everyone knew. He scored so many goals and became one of the most well-known Snow Kids. He had it all right under his nose and he just sniffed at it.

She would've had it all.

That was the problem. She wanted what she didn't have and he had that. She had to get it; even if it meant tearing apart a friendship. Of course, this was before she got close to Tia who was the only true friend she ever really had and only now did she truly understand the meaning of friendship.

But some things didn't add up in Mei's mind. First off, why she was going after D'Jok specifically?

Rocket would've been a good candidate either. He was the captain of the team and the coach's golden boy and nephew. But he was a midfielder. Those other things weren't enough.

She could've gone after all that Tia had to; she was a Diplomats daughter and the first with the Breath. Taking from Tia would've been easy because she was too shy to defend herself. But just like Rocket, Tia was a midfielder and that wasn't enough. Thran and Ahito were out of the picture to; defender and goalie weren't what she wanted. Plus, she was trying to get out of being a defender. She had to take from someone who was worth more.

It had to be a striker; there was no doubt. She could've gone for Micro-Ice but...why would she? He would've enjoyed all the flattering attention and would applaud her if she succeeded in taking his position. He wasn't an option. It had to be someone she could enjoy taking from.

So that left D'Jok. A striker who would be too stubborn and self-centred to notice the false attractions or care about others. He knew his best friend wanted her and yet, he pursued her. He took her.

Just like she took things.

And as she lay there watching his muscular chest moved up and down at a slow, relaxing pace; Mei realised in how they were different.

When he took something, he really wanted it and once he got it, he cherished it.

When she took something, it was just cause she wanted it and she would keep wanting more.

She loved him, yes; she truly did. But it was in her nature and she just couldn't stop taking material things. No, she didn't get the striker position but she didn't want it anymore. No.

She wanted him.

And just like every other night, she was going to take his manly hood away from him. She was going to take control. She was going to take control over his life. And she had to do it every chance she could because she wanted more.

He loved her and was blind to her tactics. He had what he wanted; the rest was a bonus he didn't pay close enough attention to.

She would never break up with him or lose him. She would never mean to hurt him either.

She was a taker.

Not a heartbreaker.

**I was writing a scene for PP when I started thinking about Mei/D'Jok' relationship and then this came out. Kind of just a drabble; don't know if I made my point perfectly clear and I may have blabbered on a bit but oh well. Hope you guys enjoyed it!**

**And do look up 'Taker' by Alexz Johnson and listen to every video you possibly can because this girl is incredible. Wish I could've done maybe a better dedication to this song as well as the couple but it would keep bugging me unless I uploaded it lol. I plan to do more Alexz Johnson inspired fics (her songs are too good) and I have many more ideas to Mei/D'Jok one-shots that I want to do and hey, who knows! A feature length could come out in the end…?**


End file.
